Forget About Her
Summary In this episode of DND, Dresden attends prom with Laney instead of listening to Lavender Jade's orders. Story "Guess who got a date for prom?" Dresden yelled as he walked in. "It's me!" Charoite then ran up to Dresden and ruffled his hair. "I'm so proud of you! Who's the lucky girl? I hope it's that one Laney girl! Oh, what happened to her? She was a real cutie!" Dresden smiled. "Yep. It's her." Charoite anime girl screamed and said, "I'm so proud of you! I'll get the perfect suit! Oh, how Larry loved to wear the suit! It's right your size!" Charoite ran into the dressing room. Come tomorrow, Dresden stood in front of a mirror, Charoite combing his hair. Dresden wore a nice black tuxedo shirt, tuxedo pants, black shoes, and a red bowtie. It was then that Lavender Jade walked into the room. "There's a mission! We need Dresden! Yellow Diamond sent us a letter!" She took out a letter which Dresden took. He scanned it and then said, "This is chicken scratch!" Lavender Jade took the letter and said, "No, it's not. It's Gem language. Too sophisticated!" She scanned the letter. "You have been invited to the Homeworld-Earth tournament. In a few days Homeworld shall collide with Earth, allowing Gems from all around Homeworld to duel other Gems and humans who think they can test their skills. Those who are not present shall pay. The winner shall face pain and suffering via fighting me. If they beat me, they shall gain anything they please as long as I own it. I will take a tour of Earth and live well in it. Signed, Yellow Diamond." Dresden said, "So, um... prom?" Lavender Jade said, "No, you aren't going to prom! We have to protect the Earth! We don't know what Yellow Diamond is going to do!" Charoite said, "But would it not be better to leave Dresden behind?" "Do you not read?! It says Lavender Jade, Charoite, and Dresden Green Diamond!" "But Green Diamond isn't here!" "You act just like a Charoite! Annoying all the time! Back off!" Charoite stuttered before walking out of the apartment. "But what about Laney?!" Dresden said. "She's waiting for me!" "Forget about her!" Lavender Jade yelled. "You're gonna fight in that tournament and you're gonna fight good! You can summon your weapon and stand guard! You better do good!" Dresden sighed. "Alright... can I buy a croissant, first? I'm really hungry. Charoite spent all day dressing me up, making me look nice." Lavender Jade nodded. Dresden ran out of the apartment and ran out of the building and jumped into the bushes. The cold December breeze flew into his ear and flew right back out. Dresden ran as fast as he could to get to the school. It was 6:45 PM, and prom hadn't started yet. A bunch of the 11th graders laughed at panting Dresden, but the 12th graders laughed at them. Dresden was known by them and they fucked those who fucked with Dresden. Dresden saw Laney in a nice, blue dress. Laney crossed her arms but then smiled. "Why're you out of breath?" Laney said. She giggled but Dresden frowned. "i'm sorry, Laney... Mom didn't want me to go, so I had to sneak out." "Which mom?" Laney giggled once more but Dresden gained an angry frown. This time Laney took Dresden's hand and smiled, knowing that she shouldn't say anything else. ... ... Come 8 PM, Laney and Dresden would be dancing like anyone else in the gym. Occasionally, Dresden stepped out to eat some chocolate strawberries and talk with his gang. Eventually, though, a slow song played. Laney smiled and said, "You know... this place is filled with a lotta love right now. A lot of love. Maybe we can be a part of it?' Dresden smiled, but then he remembered the letter. "If they beat me, they shall gain anything they please as long as I own it." Dresden yelled, "Penny!" "What about Penny? Forget about her! She's gone! You have me now, and I'll be much better than that little girl." Dresden then threw Laney to the ground. Everyone gasped. "The day you see me again is the day you see Penny again, everyone!" Dresden ran out of the ballroom and ran into the forests, trying to see any signs of Homeworld Gems. She saw Charoite, standing on a tree stump. "... ... I know you're there." Characters * Dresden * Lavender Jade * Penny (mentioned) * Laney * Charoite * Dresden's high class gang * 11th graders * 12th graders * Yellow Diamond (mentioned) Category:Dresden Never Dies Episodes Category:Lana's Undying Hell Category:A to Z Category:Steven Universe